Red, Tears and Raindrops
by SitarLover
Summary: The face was a blur. He was sitting on this very ledge on the clock tower. His finger tips could feel the rough edge and the breeze blowing against his legs as they dangled over the edge. He felt his heart pound in his chest at the loss. The feeling was there. His heart was broken. But, why? Who was missing? Roxas couldn't remember.


The chilly breeze brushed against bare arms, causing goose bumps to cover pale skin that matched the moon. Roxas stared up at the dark clouds that rolled in and felt a single drop of rain roll down his cheek. Raindrops. He couldn't help but curse at himself. Reminders. That's what they were. But, what did they remind him of? He couldn't remember. Something in the back of his head told him that raindrops were symbolic of something, that they reminded him of something else, but he could never put his finger on it.

As the last of the clouds rolled in, the sunset faded behind it. Red. That was another trigger. The color red stuck out the most.

"_Hey, Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest!"_

_The blonde chuckled. "Like I asked. Know it all!" _

The face was a blur. He was sitting on this very ledge on the clock tower. His finger tips could feel the rough edge and the breeze blowing against his legs as they dangled over the edge. He felt his heart pound in his chest at the loss. The feeling was there. His heart was broken. But, why? Who was missing? Roxas couldn't remember.

What he thought was another raindrop, was but a tear. Roxas put his fingers to his cheek and felt the tear right beneath his eye. The blonde closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember where he saw tear drops before. When he opened his eyes again, he heard shouting coming from below.

Three friends were running in circles, splashing in new puddles and kicking water at one another. They laughed and held blue colored ice cream bars in their hands. One boy was a heavier set boy with a red head band holding his hair up in a spiked fashion and a baggy t shirt with blue jeans. The other boy had crazy sandy blonde hair, much different from Roxas' own. His hair was curled and jelled back. He wore camouflage shorts and a black tank top with big shoes. The girl with them was very petite. She had long curly brown hair and was pointing her finger at the boys who were now rough housing.

Roxas' eye widened when he realized that he recognized these kids.

"_C'mon, let's get some ice cream."_

"_Why?"_

"_What you mean, why? Because we're friends."_

"_So...friends are people who have ice cream together?"_

"_Sort of... That, or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense. _ _Like those kids we just saw-they were friends. C'mon, I'll show you how _ _it works."_

_ The duo were walking through long streets with tall buildings, making their way to the ice cream store. With ice cream in hand, they made went for a walk and found there way to the Station Plaza where children were running after one another. __A blonde boy was running after a larger brunette boy who had an ice cream in his hand, while the blonde had an angry look on his face as he chased the other. A smaller girl chased after both of them with a finger pointed._

"_I swear Hayner, it wasn't my fault!" The larger boy shouted._

"_Yes it was! I saw you drop it! You owe me an ice cream! Get back _ _here, Pence!" The blonde boy known as Hayner shouted back._

_The girl who could hardly keep up with the boys tried her hardest to shout over the two, "Come on Hayner! You can go one stinking day without ice cream!"_

_Back at the clock tower, they sat with their feet dangling over the edge and peered out at the setting sun._

_"Hey, Roxas. Let's meet up for ice cream again after your next mission. I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work, and the castle, right?"_

"_Ha ha, not me! Hey, I laughed... I guess we really are friends."_

"Who are you?" Roxas clenched his fists tight at his sides and slammed them down hard on the ledge. The tears mixed in with the rain drops and down below he saw the three friends from his memories running around trying to evade the rain. Pain struck Roxas in his chest and his clenched fist went up to cover his heart. He took in a few deep breaths and started to question his sanity and why he continued to dwell on the possible non existent memories. "Why can't I remember?"

"Roxas!" Blue eyes glanced down at the three friends who waved up at him. "Come on before you get struck by lightning up there!" He chuckled.

_Friends?_ Yeah, they were his best friends.

Just like... "Axel."


End file.
